Starfox: LCEF
by Coyote2486
Summary: LCEF: Lylat Crime Eradication Federation. Formed by Coyote after the Starfox team disbanded, the LCEF is the new protector of the Lylat system. But, when General Pepper informs him about his sister, Kursed, becoming a bounty hunter, he devotes his whole life to reforming the old Starfox team. Part one of a planned trilogy. (Sorry so short, next book will be longer)
1. Coyote's Discovery

**Starfox: LCEF**

**Chapter 1 **

"Put a charge there!" ordered Coyote. Coyote, Mark, Steven, and Rick were on a mission assigned to them by General Pepper for a handsome payment. Coyote, a born genius, has been a mercenary ever since his home planet, Cerina, was destroyed. He is also the brother of Krystal, and when he heard that she was a member of Starfox, he was insanely jealous. He tried his best to get himself recognized, but to no avail. In fact, when he DID become known, the Starfox team had already disbanded because, from what he knows, Fox told Krystal to leave and then disbanded the team. He hasn't heard anything else about her since. Mark was a very brawn raccoon with a ton of military background; he served as a Cornerian pilot and now a mercenary for the LCEF (Lylat Crime Eradication Federation). Steve was a scrawny gecko but one of the smartest animals in the world. Finally, Rick was a relatively strong raven with craving for action.

"Placing charge!" replied Rick as he strapped the charge of C4 to a door. Rick then detonated the explosives.

"Put your hands in the air or I'll shoot!" ordered Coyote to the people behind the door in a more or less robotic tone of voice. The four were wearing their trademark suits. All black but strips of red light ran down the suits. They were made of solid plasma, which was the strongest solid in the universe; they were outfitted with black gloves and a helmet covering their entire head. The helmets also projected their voice in a deep robotic tone. Their guns were the same coloration as well.

The people in the room were highly dangerous drug dealers only the LCEF could take down. They immediately put their hands up.

"You are under arrest for smuggling drugs to Cornerian soil," said Coyote. "Mark, Steven, cuff these fools."

"It would be our pleasure," they replied. They pulled out blue cuffs and cuffed the three law breakers. They walked out of the building and out to the Cornerian metropolis. The felons were thrown into a truck. The four then pulled their helmets off.

"Another successful arrest," stated Rick.

"This is getting a little TOO easy," replied Steven.

"I can already smell those credits," said Mark.

"I am going to use them to remake that bad boy on your wrist Coyote!" exclaimed Steven. Coyote looked at his wrist and realized what he was talking about. He invented a device that turns nothing into something. It sucks matter out of empty space to form basically anything from guns to a TV, you name it. He created it to try to get Starfox's recognition.

"Good luck, it took me months to create," he replied. "And no I can't create another one using my own."

The four talked then boarded the truck and raced to the General's office.

"Good work you four, I will reward you extremely well for this," said General Pepper. They were excited to hear this, and left the office.

"Coyote hold on," ordered Pepper.

"What is it?"

"Well, I have a favor to ask of you,"

"Anything,"

"As you know, the Starfox team disbanded about a year ago and your squad has been our new source for mercenaries but, I feel like you need some help."

"General I don't thin-,"

"Wait, hear me out. I know that your sister, Krystal, was once part of the team, and I know how jealous you were."

"Speaking of Krystal, what happened to her?"

Pepper explained how Krystal had changed her name to Kursed and is now a bounty hunter. He was utterly shocked.

"Wha-why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"Some things are better left unsaid. Anyway about my favor, I would like you to seek out Falco, Slippy, Fox, and yes, Kursed. Bring them together and reform the Starfox team," replied Pepper.

"Well, I have been good friends with Falco so I'll bet he can tell me where Slippy and Fox are, the only hard one will be Kryst- I mean Kursed," Coyote was still in shock from Kursed's actions. "I'll do it."

"Thanks Coyote, and good luck," replied Pepper.


	2. Remembering the Past

**Chapter 2**

Fox awoke. It was the day after Pepper briefed Coyote about his new mission. Fox had been having nightmares ever since he had heard of Krystal becoming a bounty hunter. He walked out on the porch of his apartment around 26 stories up.

_I wish I could take it all back. If she did come back, I would apologize for everything I did._

"Up early Fox?" Falco's voice pulled him out of his trance. He lived in the room next to him.

"Yeah, just pondering," he replied.

"Krystal again?"

Fox nodded his head as he walked back into his room. Falco shook his head.

"You have to let her go, she's gone, off to an entirely different system," Falco explained. "Do it for your own good." Fox just sat down and looked at the table he was sitting next to. Falco just shook his head again and picked up a newspaper that said: _LCEF HAS DONE IT AGAIN!_ He then read about how the LCEF had taken down the drug dealers. Then he saw Coyote in the picture.

"Hey man, I know this dude!" exclaimed Falco. "I met him on Zoness one time! Hey Fox, check this out!" Falco handed Fox the newspaper. "I think he is also Krystal's brother," he added. Just as he said that hope rushed through Fox like a river.

_If we find him, maybe he can help!_

"Do you have any idea about where he is?" Fox asked Falco.

"Not at the moment, but he does work around here on Corneria," he replied. "And I do know how to contact him, so maybe we could find him,"

"Might as well start now," Fox replied. The two then got dressed and headed out.

"We're going to what?!"

Coyote just got finished explaining their new mission to his teammates. Mark was still trying to wrap his head around the idea.

"Bring back the old Starfox team?" he yelled. "Is the general crazy? Fox is completely incapable of flying because his _girlfriend _le-."

Coyote glared at him. He despised _anyone_ who spoke against his sister.

"S-sorry," Mark said.

"Yeah, watch it," Coyote ordered.

Coyote then explained their gameplan: they would find Falco and use him to find everyone else.

"Sounds good, what do you two think?" said Rick. The other two nodded their heads and they were off. Then at the moment Coyote's device on his wrist started buzzing. Coyote then touched the touchpad and saw that Falco was trying to contact him. He told his teammates to stay where they were and he stepped away.

"Coyote, is that you?" asked Falco through the speaker.

"Sure is, how you doing?" he replied. Coyote tapped a button on his wrist and a headset popped out. He put it on for privacy. He listened to the call and found out that Fox and Falco had been looking for his team as well. They would meet at the center of the city.

"Alright boys we're off," he said to his teammates.

They then all at the same time pressed the button in the middle of their suits. They started to fold up and shift. When it was done shifting, it formed a medium sized backpack on their back. They then pressed another button on their newly formed packs and they projected an image of a floating motorcycle, then it became a solid form.

"Plasma is awesome," commented Steven.

They hopped on and whirred away.

Their simple bike ride turned sour, some criminals noticed them and started to chase them on the freeway. They all accelerated, but so did the felons. One came up next to Coyote and pulled out a gun. He simply pulled out his own and shot the engine of the criminal's motorcycle.

What he didn't take into account was that it was going to explode. It sent him flying and the felon's bike hit an oil tanker and started leaking fuel. Worst of all a fire started near it and caught the oil.

"HOLY SHI-," yelled Coyote as he swept up by Mark, but he knew it wasn't enough, the fire had almost reached the truck.

_So this is how it ends? Aw shit! _He thought.

"BRACE!" he yelled. Coyote pulled up a blue shield with hopes to save them, but he knew that this was futile.

_Goodbye cruel world….._

Then the fire reached it and….


	3. Suiting Up

**Chapter 3**

….nothing happened.

"Wow, I really thought that that one was going to explode!" exclaimed Coyote. But just as he said that, a tumbling truck from the crash rolled next to them and exploded. It sent them flying forward and made them roll; luckily Coyote got a shield out before the explosion happened.

"AHHHH!" they screamed as they blacked out.

Coyote awoke in a dream. He was in a dark alley with no one in it, or so he thought. He turned to see….his sister, Kursed. He was shocked, and then she started to talk. She was standing over someone who looked like they got their ass handed to them.

_"You will make me rich, my boss will pay me well for your dead body,"_ she said. She readied her death blow, but Coyote grabbed her arm.

"What the HELL are you-," he said before she kicked him off of her and pinned him down.

_"Who dares to touch me?" _she said.

"Krystal, it's me, Coyote!" he replied. She didn't seem to recognize him at all. She just pulled up her knife and moved it towards his chest.

"Wait, Krystal NOOOOOOOO…..!" he screamed as his vision turned white.

…..OOOOO!" Coyote screamed. He then realized he was in the hospital, he was still in his clothes, but he was all bandaged up. He then felt a sharp pain in his shoulder and yelled "Ow!"

"They said you fractured you shoulder," Coyote turned to see Falco and Fox standing there.

"Is that what happened?" he asked as he started to get up from his bed.

"Also, what was all the screaming about?" asked Falco.

"Well, I had a vision, I saw Krystal there, and she was about to kill someone. I tried to stop her, but she jumped on me. She was about to stab me before the vision ended."

When he finished, Fox's expression quickly changed from concerned to confused.

"W-wow, I can't believe she w-would do that," said Fox shakily.

"Oh! Where are my manners, I'm Coyote, Krystal's…..brother," he replied "It's a pleasure to meet you."

He shook hands with both of them and walked out of the room. As they were walking he explained his mission to both of them.

"Wow, that's definitely a random as hell mission," commented Falco.

"Yeah but my main concern is getting Krystal out of that life of hell that she's in,"

Falco and Fox both agreed with him. Then Coyote walked out with them to find Mark, Steven, and Rick standing there waiting for them. He walked up to them and high fived them with his uninjured arm.

"We thought you were dead, you protected Mark for the most part with your body," said Steven. Coyote nodded at Mark and he nodded back. He then introduced Falco and Fox to his teammates. They talked a bit until Coyote stepped in.

"So, do you two want to join our squad and our mission to reform your old team?" He asked.

"What do you think Falco?" asked Fox. After a while, he nodded.

"Alright, you guys are going to need these." Coyote pressed some buttons on his wrist and his device lit up and formed two of those black backpacks. "Here, put these on your backs."

The two slung them on and pressed the button on them. They suddenly expanded and folded over their shoulders and covered their whole body with the black and red suit. Coyote then formed two helmets and handed them to Fox and Falco. In their black suits, they put them on. After a second, they tuned on, their visors lit up a dark red.

"Woah, this is badass!" yelled Falco in a deep robotic tone.

"Amazing!" commented Fox in the same tone.

"Alright, you're ready, let's go kick some ass!" exclaimed Coyote.


	4. The Katinian War for Independance

**Chapter 4**

It's been two days since Falco and Fox joined the LCEF squad. After a successful two missions on Corneria, they both are being accepted as heroes again. But, the ultimate mission to reform the Starfox team was still in motion. Locating Slippy was easy, but retrieving him is the hard part. He is currently on Katina aiding Bill and his squad to defeat some rebels who had declared independence from the current government. The whole planet was a warzone, so an extraction was not going to be the easiest thing in the world. The LCEF is in the main Cornerian hangar bay, which was the biggest in the whole system.

"Alright boys, it's time to blow this joint," said Coyote. They walked towards the center of the massive hangar and found 4 black and red ships. They were shaped like arwings except the wings were bent back at the tip and the flaps were vertical rather than diagonal.

"Do you two have arwings left over?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, to the far left of the hangar," Fox replied.

"Good, we leave in 5 minutes," explained Coyote.

When they headed towards their arwings, Coyote walked up towards the shielded box containing their ships. A control pad popped out of a flap in the wall.

_"Please enter a passcode,"_ the pad said in the stereotypical female robotic voice. Coyote punched in the numbers 36629 and the pad moved back into the flap.

_"Access granted, welcome LCEF,"_ said the voice after it went in and the shield powered down. They walked in and hopped in their ships. They then activated their ships and set up everything.

"Comm. line is active, connecting to the two arwings," said Steven. After about 30 seconds, Fox and Falco's heads popped up on the communications screen.

"All set?" asked Coyote. "Good, tower, requesting permission for takeoff."

_"You're green Foxtrot 6, go ahead," _they replied.

As soon as he said that, the engines of the four ships roared to life. They then lifted off the ground and stabilized.

"Alright, let's punch it!" ordered Coyote. Just then, the six pilots shifted levers on their ships to the max and shot off towards the atmosphere. As soon as they escaped the planet, the six ships shot off towards Katina faster than the speed of light.

Things seemed to fall apart as soon as they got there, the warped right in the middle of the one of the biggest space battles they had ever seen. They had to dodge laser after laser just to get to the planet. Then, it got even worse, on the surface, there were two massive surface armies going at each other. At the same time, star fighters were also going at it.

"This isn't warfare, this is madness," said the shocked Rick.

"Bill, Slippy do you copy?" said Fox into a planet wide comm line. "Anyone?"

"Copy, this is Bill, Slippy is with me but we are pinned down and need assistance!" he yelled.

"Copy that, we are on the way," replied Coyote. "Alright, Falco, I want you in the air providing support from above. Mark, Rick head to the opposite side to flank them. Fox, Steven, with me."

At that moment they split off. Coyote and co. landed in the nearest bay. They hopped out and pressed the buttons on their packs to put their suits on. Their suits already had machine guns in their holsters, and had an H launcher strapped to their backs. They were both black and red. They then ran out towards the battle. Bill and Slippy were in the very middle of the cross section of roads. The three had to work their way to the middle. The three ran through the firefight. Lasers were absorbed into their suits for more power, so they were basically invincible. Coyote generated a blue sword that stuck out of his wrist device and cut down all opposition while Fox mowed down the stragglers. Steven had taken the high ground to their right using a sniper rifle. Without difficulty, and running, he dropped enemy after enemy. Then, a tank rolled up and fired at Coyote and Fox. Coyote rolled under the blast and kneeled while readying his H launcher. Fox swiftly dodged to the right and jumped behind cover. Then, Coyote fired, and blasted the tank. It took a direct hit and exploded. They then kept running, but instead Coyote generated a death machine and ran and mowed down ever enemy in his path. Then, out of nowhere, a bomb was dropped right next to them. It sent Coyote and Fox flying backwards and they slid back. They then witnessed a bomber flying up for another pass. They couldn't get up, their suits had powered down from the hit. It would take 5 seconds for them to power back up, but that was too long. The ship was already diving towards them as soon as their suits powered up. It was too late…


	5. Friendly Faces, Hostile Encounters (END)

**Chapter 5**

….or so Fox thought. Coyote activated a blue laser on his wrist and shot the engines, cutting them in two. The bomber started spinning out of control into the gorge below them. Fox was relieved, and beat. His right leg was in a large amount of pain. His visor turned back on and he saw the helmet of Coyote looking down at him.

"You good?" he asked.

"No, I think my….. Augh!…leg is broken," Fox said back to him. Coyote looked at his leg and knelt down. He pulled out a key looking device out of one of his pockets. He pushed it into a groove on Fox's leg armor. Then, the armor on that part opened up. Coyote looked at it.

"Yeah, you did, but there is a device in you suit that allows you to move your leg armor while it keeps your broken leg in place, but it isn't painless," he said.

"Hey, whatever works," Fox replied reluctantly. Coyote looked at him for a bit more before he shut his leg armor. At that moment Steven landed next to them with a jet pack. He asked what happened and Coyote explained. Then Coyote pressed a button on Fox's leg.

"Alright you should be able to walk now, sort of," he said. Fox stood up. He soon realized that he was moving his leg armor with his mind.

"What? How did you.." Fox said confused.

"I'm Cerinian, I know a thing or two about the brain," Coyote replied. "But I am nowhere near the telepath that my sister is."

Fox nodded and took his first steps. He then realized that Coyote was right, it WASN'T completely painless. He had to deal with a small sting every step he took. The three did continue on with relatively the same strategy.

After about 15 minutes of more fighting, they had finally reached the center. It was quiet, shockingly, filled with bodies and guns laying everywhere. They then saw that Mark and Rick had already met up with Slippy and Bill. They ran over.

" Slippy! Bill! It's been like forever!" exclaimed Fox.

"You're late Coyote, it's unlike you," commented Rick.

He explained how Fox had broken his leg and slowed them down. Slippy and Bill had already seemed to realize though. They then grouped back up. Coyote explained his mission and how his was almost complete. Falco then came in from his ship and joined them.

"So that just leaves Krystal, or Kursed, I don't care," finished Coyote. "On that note, let's get out of here, but I'll stay back for a bit just to look around," The others cleared out.

Just as they left, he turned and started walking. Then, he felt a presence; a familiar one.

_No, it can't be! _

Coyote looked up and generated his blue sword from his wrist and blocked an incoming attack. He forced his attacker off of him and stood in a fighting stance. He shuffled his helmet back on to conceal his identity. Then he got a look on his attacker: Kursed. But she was already making her way back up to the ceiling.

_Damn! She is quick! _

For the next three days, he never forgot his encounter with her, nor did he tell Fox. He was still in recovery from his broken leg.

On the fourth day it hit him: they needed help and they needed it soon.

**THE END**


End file.
